In general, with a centrifugal blower of a vehicle air conditioner, there is a risk of rainwater, water present while washing the vehicle, and so forth penetrating the interior of a motor from an air inlet that introduces air into the centrifugal blower. Because of this, a flange portion of a motor case holding the motor of the centrifugal blower is provided with a ring-shaped protrusion that protrudes toward a fan case, and, in addition, a discharging groove for discharging water is provided (for example, Patent Literature 1 to 3).